


Dolly

by Sadbhyl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Wilhelmina was her favorite dolly ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolly

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published May 27, 2006
> 
> Written for the Last Joss Author Standing challenge. This was for challenge #3, Comedy

“Dru.”

She heard him, but Dru was too wrapped up in her pretty new dolly to pay Spike any mind. She adjusted the pretty blue hair bows in the doll’s soft blonde curls before stepping back to admire her work.

“Dru, I said I was sorry.”

She was such a pretty doll. Her features were fine and delicate, her high cheeks rouged to a girlish blush, her full mouth painted brilliant red. She was dressed in a gown of china silk that matched the bows in her hair and the brilliant blue of her eyes.

“I didn’t mean to break the bloody doll, pet. I’ll buy you a new one when we get to Paris, I promise.”

“Naughty, naughty, Miss Wilhelmina,” Dru chided, her joy darkening. “Mustn’t use such language in front of Mummy. Now be a good dolly, or there will be no cakes for you.”

Miss Wilhelmina glared at her, then with a heavy sigh carefully took up her teacup.

Dru giggled and clapped delightedly. Miss Wilhelmina was her favorite dolly ever.


End file.
